Kirby VR 20th Anniversary/Guide Book
Page 1 - Intro "20 years ago, a pink puffball has been created, he has a protagonist of a game called '''Kirby's Dream Land, '''the game is a simple plataforming game, but, when the sequel comes to the NES, the series become famous, with a unique gameplay, to swallowing enemies to get their powers, the Kirby's series growns, and have games in Game Boy, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Color Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Gamecube and Nintendo Wii. Now, after 20 years, Kirby is on Nintendo VR, with unique 80 levels in 8 crazy worlds with 16 super abilities!, play as Kirby in a quest to defeat the evil king Molgar!" Page 2 - Details of the Game *'Release Dates:' **''' :'' April 2, 2012' **''' : August 11, 2012''' **''' : Setember 2, 2012''' *'Genre' **'Plataformer' World's Tips World 1: Very Green Jungle 1-1: The Kirby's Return *'Abilites who you can get here: '''Fire and Bomb *'Tips: Is a very easy stage, because, is short and don't have much enemies. *'''Molgar's Kingdom Map Parts: **'1° - '''Get the bomb ability, and go back to the start. You will see two blocks, throw a bomb to this blocks, the map part will fall. 1-2: Slice 'n' Cut *'Abilites who you can get here: Cutter and Sword *'Tips: '''Getting the sword from start, you will don't have any trouble in this stage. *'Molgar's Kingdom Map Parts: **'2° - '''With the Sword, Cutter or Fire ability, slice or burn the third bush on beginning of the stage, you will find the key. In the third section of stage, go to the water and open the chest, the second map part is here. **'3° - It's tricky, in the fourth section of stage, clouds will start "running", one of this clouds have the third map part, using the Cutter ability, attack the cloud with the map, and the third map part will falls. 1-3: Flappy Escape! *'Abilites who you can get here: '''None *'Tips: 'Is a very tricky stage, use the Wii Remote to move Flappy. *'Molgar's Kingdom Map Parts: **'4° - '''While chasing Meta Knight, you will find the H2-D3 flying, get close to him, he will explode, slow down Flappy and speed up to get the other map part. 1-4: Dark Forest *'Abilites who you can get here: Fighter *'Tips: '''Remember, you lost your ability in Flappy Escape Stage, there's a bunch of enemies with Fighter ability, sometimes, the forest will be dark, use the Uppercut in candles. *'Molgar's Kingdom Map Parts: **'5° - 'When starts become dark (in the third section), rapidly, use the uppercut in a candle, the map part will appear next to the door to the next section, quickly, light up all candles and get the map part. **'6° - 'Easy, you can get this part in the goal game. 1-5: Sub-Boss - Whispy Woods! *'How to defeat Whispy Woods: **'Phase 1: '''Get back to the first level and get the Fire ability, this will make the battle more easy. **'Phase 2: In this phase, Whispy Woods starts swallow the wind, pushing you, just run for the opposite direction and attack him after this. *'''Molgar's Kingdom Map Parts: **'''7° - '''After you defeat Whispy Woods, the map part will appear. Category:Subpages